


Just Rewards

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Inquisitor is a dork, M/M, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little snapshot of an afternoon in Skyhold's garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> I just think that these two would be nerds. While I hate a lot of purple Hawke's choices, I really liked funny!Inquisitor.

“Whatever could you be doing up there?” Dorian questioned Aidian, looking up at him as he perched on the rooftop (thankfully, it was a relatively low roof). The warrior’s legs dangled over the Skyhold garden as he playfully kicked them back and forth.

“Enjoying the day. It’s really quite fun up here, love. Join me sometime!” Aidian grinned his lovable grin down at him, and Dorian was nearly tempted to accept. Nearly.

“As much as I would enjoy impersonating a bird up there with you, amatus, I enjoy my neck unbroken,” he strained his neck to see what exactly his lover was doing, “Are you eating?”

He took a pronounced bite of his apple, “Why, yes I am! A nice picnic lunch overlooking my garden.”

Dorian _tsked_ affectionately. “How’s the view of the garden you see everyday?”

He grinned cheekily, “Well, it’s gotten significantly better since you came out, I have to admit.”

The mage turned his head to hide his blush from that, but he couldn’t stop his lips from curling into a small smile, “My, what flattery. Which, I would imagine, you could do much more safely from down here.”

Aidian sighed good-naturedly, and gathered up his food. He spread his arms like a bird and teetered near to edge with childlike amusement as he walked, and Dorian’s heart nearly beat out of his chest. He didn’t lose the man to the Fade, or the Orlesian Game, and he would not lose him to a spill from the roof.

He hopped onto the top of the gazebo, and then onto solid ground with a soft thud. His knees bent to cushion his fall, and he sprung up gleefully, trotting over to Dorian.

“I’ve succeeded in getting your feet on the ground today, but I suspect I’ll find you up there with Sera or Cole soon enough?”

Aidian kissed his cheek, still grinning, “You know me well, love.”

“I must, or one would wonder how you're still alive.”

“How grateful I am,” he kissed his other cheek, “For your presence.”

Dorian grinned himself, “There are better ways to show me, I am sure.”

Aidian mockingly placed his hand over his heart, “Why, Ser Pavus, I do believe you’re right. Let me remedy this immediately.”

He placed his hand on Dorian’s cheek, and gave him a feather-light kiss. He pulled away, looking all too pleased with himself.

“For saving you from certain doom, that’s all I get?”

“Well, thanking you _properly_ would be rather improper for a garden, yes?”

Dorian smiled coyly at him, running a hand down Aidian’s arm, “Well, nothing is keeping us here.”

“Right again. Do you,” he raised a suggestive eyebrow, “Require a reward for that as well?”

Dorian laughed, taking his hand and guiding him back into the fortress.

“We can work out the particulars in your quarters.”•

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo?


End file.
